Rainwater
by coffup
Summary: [KagSess] Kagome and Sango must leave their home. Sango's friend, InuYasha promises to house Kagome while Sango stays with Miroku. But what happens when Sesshomaru notices that Kagome is living with him?
1. Chapter One

Aloha! O.o whoa…here I am… yet again… with another pathetic attempt at fanfiction yumminess… *blinks* that wasn't a real word now was it? Oh well, not like it matters… for I am… NISH NISH! *does a wicked cool dance* All righty then… go on… start reading!

***~*~***~*~***~*~*[Initial Beginning]*~*~***~*~***~*~***

"…" Speech 

'…' Thoughts

[I like starz] A/N's

Disclaimer:  Do I own Inu-Yasha, or do I not own Inu-Yasha, that is the question… Well, no duh, the answer is I own it! *Does a wicked cool dance* *is suddenly bombarded with billions of magical arrows* FINE! I LIED! **I don't own Inu-Yasha… **I wish I did though! XD 

Anyways… read on my tiny munchiny rat noses… [O.o… iuno where that came from…. Must be the weird noises I'm listening to…]

***~*~***~*~***~*~***~*~***~*~***~*~***

Rainwater 

Chapter One… Leaving

***~*~***~*~***~*~***~*~***~*~***~*~***

A lone figure walked down the dim alleyway, her long, soft, dark brown hair blowing in the wind. Her eyes were red and downcast, trying to hide the tears shimmering in them. She carried a dark backpack. In the dim light it was impossible to tell what colour it was. Any passerby could say that it sure wasn't white. She also carried a dark coloured duffel bag that hit her legs as she walked. Her footsteps echoed in the dark alleyway. 'I'm finally leaving it all behind. Finally. So why am I so sad?' 

She blinked. 'Oh yeah, I remember now. 'Cause no one came… Out of all the people I told, none of them came to see me leave. Am I really so unimportant? Am I really so alone? I don't understand. Oh well, not like any of them matter to me anyways, but, still…' She lifted the collar of her black jacket to shield her neck from the wind.

She sighed. She blinked a couple of times again, her eyes shining with tears. 'I don't need them, it's not like… like… I care about anyone. Not like anyone cares about me either.' She hurried down the alley, brushing away her tears as they ran down her cheeks. 

The raindrops started to fall slowly as she walked down the alley… so she didn't notice them quite at first. But then they came down harder, until it seemed like the sky was falling onto her head. She blinked several times… 'Yay… the weather matches my mood. Perfect.' She growled in anger. Her clothes were getting soaked. 'Not that it matters.' 

She stared up at the sky, letting the raindrops fall onto her face. She blinked as one fell into her eyes to join her tears, which were still flowing freely. She let the rain slide over her skin; she liked the cooling feeling that came with it. It made her feel clean… made her feel… unmarked…. She smiled as the rain slid over her forehead, splashing over her closed lids, running down her cheeks. She didn't need anyone. 

Suddenly… she felt cold… really cold… and wrong. She didn't want to be out there. She didn't want to be alone. She wanted to be with someone. Anyone…

One of the Good Charlotte songs started to run through her mind. _'I'm young and I'm hopeless… I'm lost and I know this… I'm going nowhere fast, that's what they say.'_

'Damn it,' she thought. 'I don't even know half the words, but they're so true…. I _am_ young. I _am_ hopeless. I don't know if I had any hope in the first place, but I think I did and now, it's all gone…. And to top that all off, I'm lost.' 

She blinked. 'I'm lost? Okay, that's so not true.' She looked around and realized she was at a bus shelter. She stood under the dingy, brown, wooden roof and stared out into the city. 'This is my last chance to look at this old dump. God, why would anyone want to remember _this_ place?' 

She sat down on the hard bench and bent her head to the ground, trying to ignore her damp clothes and the way they moulded around her. She looked up, then from side to side. 'Damn it, this is that weird bus stop… the one where all those chicks got raped.  Urgh, I better get out of here. Don't want to end up like that Laurie girl.'

She visibly shuddered and trudged through the puddles into another alleyway, seeking refuge from the rain from an overhang near the back of a convenience store. 'Damned rapists, coming closer and closer to public places. Soon you won't even be able to sit on the bus without getting some guy sticking his hand up your shirt.' She snorted. That would never happen to her. She was special.

She sighed and squatted down against the cool, metal door. She put her head on her knees and sighed. Her damp, dark brown hair was stuck to head. She had been dying it brown ever since she had found the packages of dye in her father's room. 'Not like he even noticed I dye my hair. The stupid ass doesn't even know what colour my eyes are. They're blue not _brown_. That's Sango's, eye color. I mean, how sad is it not to know your own daughter's eye color? I mean, I've lived with him for _how_ long and he still doesn't know? That's just pathetic. Just god damn pathet-' 

She heard tap-taping noises. 

'What was that?' She jerked her head up and looked around. 'Shit… I hear footsteps…' She started to get up. 'I don't like this place that much… it's too… uh, wet.' She got up slowly, stretching tall, trying to disguise her short stature. The footsteps kept coming towards her at a steady pace. 

'Hoe, who _is_ that?' She started to walk away but the footsteps still came closer. She quickened her pace and tried to act natural, her duffel swinging against her leg. The footsteps quickened as well. 

'Oh, my gosh. Hmm….' She started to pray. '_Please_ don't let this be that scary, serial rapist guy who got Laurie and all of those other chicks. That would be so, not good.' She tried quickening her pace once more and hurried down another alleyway. The footsteps continued to follow her. 

'So…uh, God… I know I haven't talked to you in while. But you know I haven't asked you for anything, okay, well, I haven't asked for anything except less pain, and maybe an escape route, and a few hundred dollars, and maybe a good friend, and a doggy, and my own death or the death of my father, or ice cream, but those were all perfectly good wishes! So how about you make sure this isn't some creepy serial rapist for me?' She blinked a few times as her bag thumped against her leg. 'Damn. I hope I didn't use up all of my wishes…' 

"Kagome!"

'Oh… my… god… Who on earth _is_ that?' She hurried even more, still trying to act natural. 'PLEASE don't be a creepy serial rapist or I will so attack the police for not getting him before this and sticking him in a jail somewhere on an island only inhabited by homosexual males. Damned bastards.' She paused a second. 'Wait a sec… did they call my name? How does the creepy male know my _name?_ Oh my gosh! Maybe, he's been _stalking_ me!'

"Kagome! Please, wait for me!" The scary, _female_ voice called again. 

Kagome started to run, her instincts taking over her body. 

"KAGOME!" 

She hurtled in and out of those dark lanes as if the devils were behind her. And in a sense, they were. 

'Okay, so, aren't serial rapists usually guys?' She panted hard and took a sharp left. 'That voice back there sure was really girly… Oh KAMI! What if it's some _incredibly drunk, really horny, and very ugly prostitute?_ OH. MY. GOD.' At these thoughts, her legs took on a life of their own, pounding faster against the asphalt, trying desperately to lose her stalker, but the stalker kept coming, and he or she was gaining speed. It was only a matter of time until he or she caught Kagome. Kagome would never be able to keep up her pace for long, not with her bags weighing her down.

"KAGOME! WAIT!" The voice called over and over again, "Wait for meeeeee!"

As she hurtled down the passageways, she lost her sense of direction. She tried vainly to lose her pursuer, dashing around blind corners, sometimes almost going head on into a dumpster. At one point she almost tripped, but righted herself before she could fall by grabbing onto the corner of a cardboard box. However, she soon found herself facing a brick wall, with no way to escape except to go back the way she had come. She faced the wall, not wanting to see who was behind her. 

She thought fervently, trying to block out what was happening. 'Please don't let it be a scary serial rapist, please don't let it be a scary serial rapist, please don't let it be a scary serial rapist, _please_ don't let it be a scary serial rapist. Please don't let it be a deranged, psycho prostitute either. _Please_.' She clasped her hands in front of her, calling desperately from her mind for help. 

Her pursuer came by quickly, breathing hard. "My. God. What is your problem KAGOME?? I've been calling you FOREVER." There was a tinge of anger in the voice, and it was definitely female. 

"Why would I stop for you, you scary, dirty, _perverted_, _ugly, hooker?_ Do you think I'm as desperate as you?" She said it all to the wall, unable to turn around, not wanting to see the face of her attacker. 

"Ugly? Who are you calling ugly?" The voice sniffled and Kagome blinked. 'Did drunk prostitutes always sound like this? Damn, this one sure is insecure.'

"I'm calling _you_ ugly, ya' dumb ass." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she immediately wished she could take them back. 'Think Kagome… This is a scary prostitute who might try to rape you. You have just insulted her and made her even _more_ mad than she already was. The only thing to do now is turn around and push past her.' 

She tried to gather some courage together, unaware of her alleged stalker coming closet and closer to her. 'She's drunk… right? Of course she is.' 

The stalker stared at her from her side and thought, 'what on earth was she doing?' The stalker tilted her head and walked in front of Kagome. Kagome continued to gather enough courage to push past her stalker. 'Okay, so you turn around and march right past that sick, perverted, very horny prostitu-'

"You think I'm ugly, huh?"

Suddenly a pair of brown eyes were staring her straight in the face. 

"SANGO! LOOK OUT! There's a _drunk hooker _behind me!" She tried fervently to shield her friend from the stalker and froze. She looked Sango up and down and then turned around slowly. There was no one behind her. In fact, the alley was empty, devoid of even a whiskey bottle.

Kagome walked backwards, until she hit the wall behind her. "But, she was there. I know she was," murmured Kagome. "She chased me, and she knew my _name!_ Oh, Sango, you must have scared her off! Thank you!" She engulfed Sango in a large hug, almost cutting off her air circulation.

Sango pushed Kagome away. "You dork! I was behind you! Why didn't you _wait _for me? You made me run _forever_." Sango looked as though she was ready to bite Kagome's head off.

Realization dawned on Kagome's face. "OH! That was _you?_" She blinked. 'But… she's not a deranged prostitute. She isn't ugly either.'

"Of course it was me! Who did you think it was? Some deranged, psychotic _rapist_?"

"Uh… maybe?" Kagome blushed. 

"Kagome… How are you going to survive in a big city if you get freaked out in a little town like this?" Sango pursed her lips and frowned.

"Hey, stop making fun of me! You _looked_ like deranged prostitute stalker thing."

"It's so dark, how could you tell? And besides, how do you know what a deranged prostitute stalker thing looks like?"

"Well… you _sounded_ like a deranged prostitute stalker thing."

"How do _you_ know what deranged prostitute stalker things sound like? Hmm? Have you been doing things that you shouldn't have been doing?"

"What?" Kagome stared at Sango, flabbergasted. [ahahaha, flabbergasted…] "I don't! It was a figure of speech you cow!" She sighed. 'Sango's so sick.' She looked into Sango's brown eyes. "Okay, well…. What would you have done if you had been near the creepy bus stop where Laurie and all those others got raped and then you go to an alleyway and some scary stranger that you can't recognize starts calling your name and _following_ you? HMMM? HMMM? Tell me the answer to _that_!"

"Okay, I might have been a little bit freaked out."

"A little?" Kagome snorted. "You would have peed in your pants."

"I would not have! But, yeah I would have been scared a lot. Don't worry, I promise I won't do it again."

"Better not," said Kagome, giving her the evil eye, "or I may have to bite you. And I don't think you'd like that."

"No, I don't think I would." Sango stared up into the heavens; it was still raining down on them. "Hey, lets get out of this rain before your hair goes wacko. You know what rainwater can do to cheap dye." 

"What?" Kagome stared at Sango in shock. "Rainwater has an affect on cheap dye? Amagash! I better get dry!"

Sango giggled. "Okay, let's go attack that creepy bus stop. There are two of us, so we can take on anyone. Or at least I think we can take on creepy stalkers."

"Okay, but, you have to lead us there." Kagome coughed. "I kind of lost my way trying to run away from you. " She stared up at Sango innocently. 

"Ai-yah, Kagome, what am I going to do with you?"

"You're going to lead me to that bus stop and then talk with me about our duh duh duh… _plan!"_ Kagome caught sight of Sango's bags. "You are coming right? I mean… you showed up and all." She latched onto Sango's bulging backpack and let herself get towed away by the taller girl.

"Of course I'm coming! You think I'd let you go anywhere all by yourself? Besides, more than half the plan is my work."

"Fwah, just lead already will you?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," mumbled Sango as she took the lead, her short, spiked purple-black hair sticking to her head in a helmet. Sango was constantly dying her hair wicked colours. "Always making me do work."

"I heard that slave. For that, you now owe me a bottle of nail polish; the glittery kind."

"What? Oh you evil master, [note: they're joking around, so stop getting bad ideas!] I should just go to the darkest, loneliest alley and leave you there."

"Ah, but you can't! For you are bound to me for eternity!"

"Bondage, huh? Sounds kinky. So when exactly were we bound?"

"About two seconds ago." Kagome stretched her hand over Sango's shoulder so she could see that it was entwined in one of the stretchy elastic cords that decorated her knapsack. 

"Oh, I see, I see. It makes perfect sense. That cord is so going to hold us together forever. I mean, like, wow."

"Hey, don't go all ditzy on me!"

"Ever so sorry, master dear."

"Master? That's much more like it. Keep this up and I may give you a free slurpee."

"_Free _Slurpee? All right!"

The girls lapsed into silence as Sango led them through the winding paths. Soon they were out into the open, right by the bus stop. They moved slowly towards it and sat down on the hard wooden planks. 

"So," began Kagome, "the plan."

"Yeah, well, we both know it. So, we can just-"

"Can you go over it again? PLEASE?" Kagome looked up at Sango.

"Yeah, sure. "

"Woot! Okay, recap the plan."

"Well… the plan is simple. All we do is…"

***~*~***~*~***~*~***~*~***~*~***~*~***

And that ladies and gentlemen is where I shall end off today… MWAHAHAHHAH O.o what IS the plan? *wonders* Oh, right, there it is…  -waves to no one- *sniffles* Ah, well, REVIEW ME! OR I shall bite you with my superduperwodnerificalfanfuckingtastic new retainer thing! O.o that was one long word… I like it!


	2. Travelling

Hiya fellow addicts! Here's some background on Rainwater. Originally, Rainwater was supposed to be an original story. Well, in the original, the original consists of original characters. I'm not sure if I want to go to and post it there since it's all scribbled out in my agenda, but I think it's a hell of a lot better than this half-ass job I'm doing here. But, alas, I am bored and lazy so I probably won't stick the original up. I'll just keep it in my agenda for me to see. The only reason I did this as an Inuyasha fiction was because well… I have no clue. I wanted it to be a CCS fiction actually, but… I forget why I changed it. It was probably 'cause no one liked it that way. =P

Anyway, that's enough blather from me. Remember, I don't have a beta, oh poor, poor me. But my updates are so sporadic and I have so much time in between them, I fear the nice betas won't like me. If you do want to beta for this fiction in the future, you must be able to beta my other fictions as well. Now, let's hit those reviews.

**[Reviews] **

**Strawberrylover**: Woot, go reviewing! Thanks for thinking that my other chapter was a "kool" chapter. I take it as a compliment. =] Uh… this isn't a very quick update, but then again, I never update that quickly; only when my muse comes calling to me. Thanks for your review! 

**Blackfairy**: I heard your plea, I'm updating. After a long, long time, but updating nonetheless. I'm so glad that you love my fiction. This is a Kagome/Sesshomaru fiction. Te he, I've always had a thing for Sesshomaru; he's just so cute. Kirby is cool. You're talking about the giant pink puffball, right? He's awesome! All pink and bubbly… he reminds me of an enormous wad of bubble gum that's come to life. Weird no? Thanks so much for reviewing.

**rosie**: Ack, you noticed something that no one else managed to. I made a mistake while converting this fiction from CCS to Inuyasha and managed to leave in Sakura's name somewhere. Thanks for pointing that out though, I went back and fixed it. But what are your thoughts on my fiction? Surely the only things going through your mind when you read it wasn't, "Who's Sakura?" And "Who's Sakura?" And more, "Who is this Sakura she speaks of?" LoL, I'm just poking fun at you. Thanks for the review though, I totally didn't see that Sakura thing.

**j.b Raven: **LoL, thanks for thinking that. I happen to think that superduperwonderifcalfanfuckingtastic is an awesome word. I also think fanfuckingtastic by itself is awesome. So are wonderifical, stufrickingpendous and awebloodyawesome. LoL. I hope you haven't done anything that weird while you were waiting for me to update. Thanks for taking the time to review. =] 

**trihn**: I'm so glad that you loved my last chapter. But why did you love it? Was it the humour? Kagome's thought processes? C'mon man, tell me so I can add more of the stuff you love and make my next chapter _extra_-loveable. LoL. Thanks for the review! 

**tracy-kin:** Yes, I admit it, I have been hiding here, ditching my poor** Find Hope** for the awesome Kagome and Sesshomaru. They're so hot. LoL. And beat me with your retainer? Gah, you loser! My retainer stays in my mouth! Except when I'm eating… but then it's in a blue plastic case! =] Oh yeah, fear the plastic-ness of it all. In the… either the manga or the cartoon itself, Kagome has blue eyes. I forget which one, but I think that the blue eyes look pretty. =P Yeah, I love Kagome/Sesshomaru fanfiction. It's so nice to see and read! I agree with you, so many people are into Kagome/Inuyasha fanfictions. Yummi-ness can be a new word… with a hyphen of course.Too bad I don't control which stories I feel like working on. That's my muse's job. I'm glad you think this is cool, I think it's crap. LoL, I trash my own work. =.= Shows you how much self-esteem I have, no? Thanks for the review TRACCCCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYYYYY-KIIINNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSssss… =] 

**sasha:** YAY! I'm glad you like this! And, well, I guess you've been waiting for a long time for this chapter, so I thank you for the review. You can go read on now. =] Ciao. 

**Inuyasha-my-lover**: It is very interesting… ISN'T IT? Don't answer me, I'm bored. 

**Lyn**: So many people want to know what happens next. If you leave a longer review next time, full of lots of ego-boosting love proposals and happy vibes, I might update faster. Or I could just have my eyes glaze over and stare into the computer screen full of happy vibes. 

* * *

Meow. That's it for the reviews. Now, we can go on to the good part. Or what I hope to be the good part. Remember to review me, my darling addicts. Ah… also remember… uh… going to update things… umm…** Find Hope**… next. May take a million years, but it will be updated. In… let me give myself a deadline… well… before I turn 120. =)

* * *

[Initial Beginning]

"…" Speech

_Italics_ or '…' Thoughts

[Ice, Ice, Baby…] A/N's

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this, now would I? Not unless if I was trying out new plots, trying to see how the public reacted to them. Hey, that's a good idea…._

**

* * *

**

**Rainwater**

**Chapter Two**

**Traveling…**

* * *

Kagome sat on the rough wooden bench and Sango began to recap their plan. She eyed her friend's purple hair, and wondered just what colour her hair looked like at the moment. She hadn't known that her hair dye would leak. _Gah, stupid cheap hair dye. I'll have to buy a better kind… later. _

"Okay," started Sango, fiddling with her backpack strap, "all we have to do is get the hell out of this town. I don't see why I have to tell this to you Kagome, you've heard it so many times!" She gave Kagome a weird look.

"I know, I know," moaned Kagome, looking down at her feet, "But I just can't… I mean, I just like to know. To have it repeated." She looked up. " 'Cause it makes it seem more real."

Sango sighed, "Kagome. It is going to be real. We are getting away from here. I'm leaving my boring as hell life at home, and you are leaving your fucked up, abusive jackass –"

"_Sango!_" came out Kagome's voice. "It's not nice to say that stuff about your elders."

"It's not nice to abuse your children."

A tear fell down Kagome's cheek.

Sango sighed again. "Kagome, I know this is really hard, but you do know that if you stay at your house, things are just going to get worse." She put her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome wiped away her tear. "I know. It's just. I don't like thinking about it. That's all." She gave a long, shuddering sigh. "Okay, I'm better now," she said, with a smile. "So, who are we staying with? I forget."

"Well…" Sango coughed and looked away. "You see, about that. Erhm, I'll be staying with Miroku, and you'll be staying with Inuyasha." She got up quickly, trying to ignore the shocked expression on Kagome's face. "Oh look! It's the bus! Do you have change for fair?" She started to go through her pockets. "Oh, don't worry, I have enough for the both of us!"

The bus pulled up in front of them. Sango dragged a shell-shocked Kagome into the bus and smiled at the driver as she put their fares in. She grabbed the two tickets and gave them an odd look.

"Does this bus go to the airport?" she asked the bus driver.

The bus driver, an old man with hair that could have rivalled Albert Einstein's remained silent for a moment, while the girls stood quietly. He was hunched over and seemed very tiny. Sango wondered how he managed to keep his licence. Then she wondered how he managed to see the road. Then she realized that he was sitting on a pile of phone directories. She wasn't sure if she should be relieved or frightened.

"Yes, dear," he croaked out, in a tiny high-pitched voice. "That it does." He gave them a look. "That'll be three dollars for the both of you."

"Ah, right," said Sango as she dug into the pockets of her baggy, deep blue jeans, which were badly fringed at the hems. She threw a couple coins into the machine and two tickets popped out.

"Back of the bus, kiddies," croaked the old man again. "It's a long ride to the airport from here. Best to sit down."

"Thanks Mr. Dude," replied Sango as she grabbed the tickets in her hand and pulled Kagome along with her to the back of the bus. They passed a few random people, none of which Sango recognized. Which was a good thing.

Kagome blinked as she sat down. Sango's words were finally setting in. She turned to Sango. "Did you say… two different houses? We're going to be separated?"

Sango busied herself with arranging their bags around their feet. "Well, you see… It's safer that way."

"SAFER?" hissed Kagome, not wanting to cause a scene. "Whatever happened to safety in numbers??"

"Well…. It's the best I can do, Kagome!"

"Oh my god… I bet you told them our real names too! Didn't you?"

Sango breathed deeply and Kagome's eyes widened. "YOU DID?" she shrieked.

Everyone else in the bus turned around to look at them. "THAT'S RIGHT!" shouted Sango. "I TURNED OFF MY HEARING AID!" She fiddled with her ear. "Ah… there, much better." She turned to everyone who was looking at them, once again glad for the dark interior of the bus. "What are you looking at?" she snarled at the innocent people. All of them turned around quickly.

Kagome giggled nervously. "Oh…" she whispered. "Forgot about that."

Sango sighed. "I didn't give them our real names. Inuyasha and his friend Miroku know us as Eve and Rayn. You are Rayn, I am Eve, remember that, or there'll be hell to pay."

"You trust them enough to have us sleep in their houses but not enough for them to know our names?"

"Sure, if you put it that way, it seems like a bad idea. But I know this Inu guy from my friend. He said he was a nice dude. And he is, so, shut up."

"Fine…_EVE_."

Sango sighed, "Don't make it so obvious."

"I can't help it."

"Do you want your Slurpee or what?"

"I want, oh yes, yes I do want."

"Okay… so… anymore questions before we lapse into a silence?"

"Uh… who am I staying with again?"

"You are staying with Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha? Dog… something?"

"Hey, a name's a name. I'm staying with Miroku."

"Are those their real names?"

"Yah," said Sango as she laid her head on Kagome's shoulder.

"Do they know our names are fake?" asked Kagome softly.

"Maybe?" Sango yawned. "It doesn't really matter. Wake me up when we get there, okay, my little drama queen drop out."

"Hey…" started Kagome before trailing off. She wasn't really a drama queen, she thought, looking out the window at the bleak landscape. She was actually a pretty good actress. Good enough to get into the school drama plays and get the lead every time. She remembered the last performance. In it, she had been some odd, politically incorrect prostitute with a huge reputation. That role, no matter how controversial, had been one of the best ones she had ever portrayed. For some reason, she had really connected with her character. Which was odd… seeing how she saw prostitutes as people who were wrong and were meant to be pitied. But her small time in the role of a prostitute, even though it was made up, had changed her mind about it. _They weren't to be pitied_, she thought, _they were to be helped._ _Just like Sango and me. Except, me and Sango can help ourselves; many prostitutes can't. _

She continued to stare out the window, pulling at her long hair.

* * *

"LAST STOP," screeched the old bus driver, awaking all the semi-asleep random people who happened to be on the bus with Kagome and Sango. Kagome opened her eyes and shoved Sango off of her. Sango looked around blearily.

Kagome grabbed her backpack and helped Sango get up. "GYAAaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh…….." yawned Sango as she got up. They meandered out of the bus, yelling a quick, "Thanks!" to the bus driver.

"So…" said Kagome as the bus drove away into the bleak absence of light which, to normal people, was known as night. "What do we do now?"

Sango started for the airport. "We get all the money we can from my dad's drunk friend's credit card that I conveniently found. Then we buy some supplies and then you… well… When you see our outfits, you'll figure out what we need you to do."

"Eh? Me? What do I have to do?" asked Kagome, a little worried.

"For once, Kagome, you're going to have to take a hit for the team. I can't do this job; you'll have to. You'll know what we need you to do when you get dressed."

"I am dressed," answered Kagome, looking confused.

"After we get dressed in new clothes."

"But I don't have any new clothes!"

Sango sighed. Kagome seemed to be getting denser every minute. "We're going to buy new clothes and then you'll get dressed in them."

"Oh…" said Kagome. "Why didn't you just say so?"

Sango sighed and walked into the bank.

* * *

Meow… I know it's short… I might add to it and redo that chapter…. Later… or not… Omg, I love my next idea. But right now, I can't type it out… I must… must… WRITE A NEW STORY! But I promise **Find Hope** will get another chapter… sooner… or later… probably later… Ah, well, REVIEW ME! OR I shall bite you with my superduperwodnerificalfanfuckingtastic snazzy retainer thing! O.o that was one long word… I like it!

Also… if anyone could tell me how to put my paragraphs so that they show up as ACTUAL paragraphs in the preview thing, I'd be so happy that I'd probably stick their name in one of my stories or try to update a story of their choice. If you do know how to make paragraphs pretty… SAVE ME and gimme your name and a story… I might add you in and update, or just whichever one I think is easier =P So… help me make my paragraphs pretty and save me millions of minutes that I could spend typing out new chapters.

And don't forget to review =D

ps... while i was previewing this... i sneezed and now there's gross speckles all over my computer screen... can anyone say GROSS? 'Cause I sure can. GROSSSSSS... -wipe wipe-


End file.
